psimindfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Gloxi07/Pineal gland meditation
=Open Your Third Eye and Awaken Your Pineal Gland With These Simple Exercises= CLN Editor’s Note: I tried the Awakening I exercise last night, honestly i was not expecting much. But wow does this work. About three minutes after completing the exercise, my forehead began to tingle, and suddenly I felt a rapid sense of expansion in the middle of my brain (where the pineal gland is located), along with an uplifted and expanded state of consciousness bordering on a mild and pleasant pyschedelic experience. I will be doing this exercise daily from now on until it’s time for Activation II, and encourage you to try them for yourself. ___________________________ Awaken Your Third Eye — The Easy Way AWAKENING I: Please read all of the following; If you wish to perform this exercise, you need to understand what you will be doing. It is important to follow the instructions as this is somewhat advanced: The Third Eye is directly related to the 6th chakra — the psychic chakra, located on the middle of the forehead above the brows. It is closely associated with the “pineal” gland. The pineal gland is dormant in most people, as is the true Third Eye. French Philosopher Rene Descartes believed the pineal gland to be “the seat of the soul” where mind and body met. In the average person, the pineal gland is atrophied, calcified and dormant. The following exercise will change that. Please read this thoroughly, as much of the exercises I write of are very advanced and can cause problems if one does not do them correctly. The pineal gland is like a pea in size; like a shriveled raisin in most people where it remains dormant. __________________________________________________ Opening the pineal gland/3rd eye: This is done with a specific tone and chant. You only need to do this exercise for 3 days, afterwards, it is permanent. The mantra to be used is “Thoh,” pronounced “TOE.” It must be within the correct vibration. Not deep, not high pitched, inbetween, like alto range. You will feel it when you hit the correct tone. So play around and don’t second guess yourself. When you think you’ve got it, you probably do. 1. Sit with your back straight. 2. Breathe in through your nose and hold your breath as long as is comfortable. Open your jaws so there is a small space between your top and bottom teeth. Place the tip of your tongue between the space of your slightly parted teeth. 3. Put a very light pressure onto the tongue with your teeth. This is like the same process of saying the “TH” part of the English word “the.” Once your tongue is in position, release your breath slowly through your mouth, saying T-H-H-O-H-H in one long exhale. Say the word one time per exhale. Your tongue will be vibrating between your teeth. You should feel the air moving past your tongue and teeth. If this technique is done properly, you will feel a pressure or sensation in your jaw and cheeks. The tone will also vibrate in your third eye. It may take a few seconds to adjust this, don’t worry, just keep going. 4. Do the above 5 times in a row. 5. It is very important the above exercise be done for 3 consecutive days, 24 hours apart. Then it is a done deal. WHAT YOU CAN EXPECT: 1. One of the first experiences is a headache or pressure in the center of the forehead. This sensation may also feel like it is originating from within, usually an inch or more beneath the surface of the forehead. This is a positive indication the pineal gland is awakening and beginning to function in a healthy manner. *Some people can experience a migrane lasting several hours, so to be safe it is recommended that you try this in the evening when you do not have work to do. The severity of the side effects will depend on how atrophied/calcified your pineal gland is to begin with. 2. After the occurence of headache or pressure in the forehead, you may wake up one morning with a throbbing or tingling sensation in your forehead; it may feel like a goosebump. The feeling may be very intense, like something is there. The sensation of pulsing or throbbing will continue throughout the day, and you may “hear” sounds coming from within your head, such as light popping or crackling sensations. These are the final phisiological events you may experience after opening up your third eye. It indicates your pineal gland is awakened, functioning and alive. ________________________________________________ PSYCHIC EFFECTS: You may experience any or all of these to varying degrees: *Faster, easier learning and retention *Marked increase in intuition *Increased creativity *Psychic gifts develop and become markedly stronger, along with more developed ability to see or sense human auras *Clairvoyance (psychic vision) opens up *Clairaudience (psychic hearing) opens up *Clairsentience (psychic feeling/touching) opens up This is a very powerful exercise, and as with all powerful practices, your body may go through discomfort in order to adapt. CLN Editor’s Note: I have taken considerable steps over the past few years to awaken and decalcify my pineal gland, and as such, I experienced no side effects other than an intense but not-uncomfortable feeling of pressure in my forehead and third eye that was just shy of a headache. So not everyone will experience side effects. ______________________________________________ ______________________________________________ AWAKENING II In order for this to work properly, you must have already performed the Awakening I exercise. I included this above for those who are new. It is very important to wait for 10-14 days following Awakening I, before you go onto Awakening II, otherwise the exercises won’t be effective. Your body needs time to adapt and get the energy flow going. This exercise is completely euphoric and intensley pleasurable. Unlike Awakening I, this should be done once a week, and given the blissful effects that are lasting when done correctly, most people will enjoy doing so. Breath in deeply and hold your breath for a count of five. Repeat this three times. This helps you to be relaxed and focused. Now focus all of your attention upon your third eye. You should begin to feel a sensation similar to the effects of the Awakening I exercise — a slight pressure or awareness of the spot of your third eye. Now, take a deep breath as you did for the Awakening I exercise. Hold it for as long as comfortable — do not push this — and release your breath, vibrating the word “MAY.” This is pronounced like the English language word for the month of May. It should all come out at one time- M-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay, gradually and slowly. It is ok to adjust your pitch. The tone should be alto. Breath in again, and repeat this five times. You need to hit a certain pitch. You will know when you do, for you will feel this in your head. Do the best you can. Now, THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT: When vibrating the word “MAY,” feel the energy going into your head, first into your third eye area, then into the middle of your brain, and then to the top of your head where your crown chakra is located. REMEMBER: Concentrate on your forehead (third eye area), then the middle of your brain and finally the top of your head. This is done for the duration of each chant. 1. Breath in. 2. Begin to exhale, vibrating “MAY.” 3. Concentrate on your third eye. 4. Concentrate on the middle of your brain. 5. Concentrate on the top of your head and finish exhaling the vibration. Repeat four more times. The effects of this exercise are extremely pleasurable. A feeling of lightnesss can occur immediately following the exercise. Some people may feel energy or tingling inside their heads, or completely covering their heads; a slight presure in the crown area and intense euphoria is also common. The blissful state can occur hours and even days later. This will eventually become permanent and will greatly assist in void meditation, clairvoyance, and the development of other psychic and paranormal senses. Category:Blog posts Category:Pineal gateway